Palutena (SSB3DS/WU)
This article contains information on Palutena's appearance in ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U; the article for the character can be found here.'' Palutena makes her first appearance as a playable fighter in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Due to conflicts in schedule, she is voiced by Brandy Kopp instead of Ali Hillis in the English version of Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U, and by Aya Hisakawa in the Japanese version of the game. Weapons and Abilities Palutena wields a long staff which she uses to swing and jab at her foes. She also commonly uses her shield, wings, and halo to strike at opponents. Similar to Pit and Dark Pit's Guardian Orbitars, she has a shield in the form of her Reflect Barrier, which she can use to deflect projectiles or hit foes if summoned directly next to them. In addition, she uses Powers in all of her Specials, such as Autoreticle, Warp, and Counter. Ranking as a Character While Palutena is not easy for beginners like Pit and Dark Pit are, she is still a formidable fighter that excels in aerial attacks and combos. However, due to severe beginning and/or end lag on most of her moves, limited KOing options, and being relatively light weight which makes her easy to juggle, Palutena currently ranks 45th out of 58 characters. Alternate Costumes Moves 'Standard: Ground' 'Smash' 'Standard: Aerial' 'Grab and Throw' 'Dodge' 'Recovery' 'Special' 'Custom Special' 'Final Smash' Quotes Trophy Information Wii U= Palutena In Kid Icarus: Uprising, the goddess of light uses telepathy to communicate and grants miracles to support Pit on his adventure. In Smash Bros., she has special moves like Warp and Heavenly Light at her disposal. She's very adaptable—you can customize her into a long- or close-range fighter! Palutena (Alt.) Palutena's Reflect Barrier side special deflects any attacks and projectiles that come at her from the front. Unlike others' reflective moves, she can move a bit while this barrier is active. If you really want to ruin someone's day, you can push him or her over an edge using this move. Black Hole Laser Palutena's Final Smash. After doing a divine twirl, she creates a black hole in front of her, drawing in her opponents. When she's got 'em where she wants 'em, she follows up with a wide laser beam that reaches from one edge of the screen to the other. It even changes direction slightly, just in case someone managed to avoid the black hole. |-|3DS= Palutena In Kid Icarus: Uprising, the goddess of light uses telepathy to communicate and grants miracles to support Pit on his adventure. In Smash Bros., she has special moves like Warp and Heavenly Light at her disposal. She's very adaptable—you can customize her into a long- or close-range fighter! Palutena (Alt.) Palutena's Reflect Barrier side special deflects any attacks and projectiles that come at her from the front. Unlike other reflective moves, you can leave this barrier in place and it will keep reflecting. If you really want to ruin someone's day, you can push him or her over an edge using this move. Miscellaneous Idle Poses Palutenaidle1.JPG|Palutena tapping the bottom of her staff to the ground, making her halo glow. Palutenaidle2.JPG|Palutena gazing thoughtfully at the sky before swaying back and forth. Victory Theme A remixed excerpt from the original Kid Icarus's title theme. Palutena shares her victory theme with Pit. Other Trivia *Palutena cameos in Cloud Strife's All-Star Mode Congratulations Screen in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, where she is seen walking away through flames as Cloud watches. This is a reference to the Nibelheim Incident from Final Fantasy VII, and more specifically to the game's main antagonist and the person responsible for the disaster, Sephiroth, similarly turning around and walking through flames as Zack Fair watches. Related Links *Palutena's SSB3DS/WU page on Smashpedia *[[Pit (SSB3DS/WU)|Pit (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U)]] *[[Dark Pit (SSB3DS/WU)|Dark Pit (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U)]] Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Category:Super Smash Bros.